Harry Potter y el Concilio del Árbol
by Orionstar-K
Summary: Un árbol antiguo esta empezando a temblar… ¿Y Harry que tiene que ver con esto? Talvez más de lo que se piensa. Harry!Poderoso – Post OotP
1. El Castillo del Oso

**Declaimer**: Por medio de la presente, dejo constancia de que no poseo derecho alguno sobre el libro Harry Potter, incluyendo productos derivados del mismo (Películas, merchandising, música, etc.). Renuncio por medio de este escrito a cualquier intento de adueñarme de dicho libro o argumento, sin alterar ninguno de los mismos para mi propio beneficio, obedeciendo derechos de autor pertenecientes a J.K Rowling.

**Harry Potter y el Concilio del Árbol**

**Capitulo 0**

**El Castillo del Oso**

_Y se alza entre el hielo más cruel_

_La tumba del oso creador_

_Entre sus rocas se encuentra el Árbol_

_De donde provenimos todos nosotros_

_Desde el cuervo hasta el águila majestuosa_

_Desde la rata hasta el maravilloso león_

_Desde el pez mas pequeño a las ballenas del Sur_

_Todos hemos nacido allí, entre las ramas de nuestro Padre_

_Tus hijos no te olvidamos_

**_Padre Oso, de Arngorn Ursinios_**

En medio del polo norte, se eleva un castillo hecho de roca sólida, rodeando como un cerco un gran y maravilloso árbol de grueso tronco y talvez infinito largo.

El Castillo del Oso no era precisamente un lugar visitado, ya que los animales y los hombres habían olvidado la bondad del Creador, aunque solían referirse a el como "Dios".  
Los animales llamaban a este creador "Karhu", que significa Oso en la lengua finlandesa y en la de los animales salvajes (Aunque de salvajes no tuvieran ni los pelos, según sus conocimientos). Los hombres de Finlandia aprendieron su lengua de la voz de los animales, quienes les enseñaron todas las palabras, incluida la palabra para llamar a su creador. Aunque los humanos lo llamaron Dios.

El árbol era talvez lo mas extraño de esta estructura.

Ancho como una montaña según algunos relatos, y tan alto como el cielo o aun mas, según otros relatos. Su copa, aun así, se dejaba ver para los ojos mortales, y su aspecto derruido era prueba de su antigüedad. Hacia tiempo que no había hojas ni ramas nuevas en su cuerpo de corteza, y un gran agujero estaba partiendo el árbol al medio, como si un gran rayo divino hubiera quebrado al mismo con toda su furia.

El castillo no era tampoco una cosa mínima. Rodeaba como un anillo el árbol, y poseía ventanales y torres iluminadas, y pájaros de todos los colores y tamaños volaban alrededor del mismo. Una sola puerta se abría hacia el exterior del frío cruel del Polo Norte. Una puerta de metal y madera bastante temible, del alto del mismo castillo casi. Dos esculturas en forma de oso protegían dicho portal, y alrededor del castillo se podían apreciar gárgolas de varios animales, y si uno era lo suficientemente atento…podría haber notado que las mismas se movían con lentitud y cautela, vigilantes y expectantes de visitantes indeseables.

Pero no es el exterior lo que nos importa, sino lo de adentro.

En una sala circular, de gran espacio y casi infinito fin, estaba repleta hasta su capacidad (si es que la tenia, ya que parecía profunda) de personas con túnicas blancas sentadas en escalones de piedra. En el centro de la sala, estaba un hombre.

Era un hombre joven, de treinta años, con un frondoso cabello marrón y unos ojos de profundo marrón oscuro como la madera de los bosques. Su cuerpo era fornido, dándole aspecto de un guerrero antiguo, el cual era más acentuado con su vestimenta.

Su túnica era blanca con el diseño de un oso en el pecho y con el dibujo de ramas y entrelazados de color marrón en los bordes de la misma. En su mano, sostenía un bastón grande hecho de madera fuerte y oscura, con el mango en forma de un gran oso con su boca abierta.

Era un día bastante negro para los grandes Señores del Concilio del Gran Árbol.

Talvez se unía bastante a este sentimiento lo oscuro del día exterior a las ventanas de la sala donde se encontraban todos.

El hombre del centro mantenía una discusión con uno de los Señores.

Si mal no recuerdo, fuiste tu, Karhu, el que tuvo la maravillosa idea de crear con el barro del Gran Árbol a ese mago inmundo – Dijo un anciano con una gran túnica blanca y roja, con el dibujo de un pájaro rojo en el pecho, mientras señalaba al hombre del centro de la sala con su mano apergaminada – Siendo tan sabio, creas un monstruo que no hace mas que traer malestar a todos los demás seres de tu tierra. Porque, permíteme recordártelo, la Tierra de los humanos y los animales es totalmente tuya…al menos asi lo dejo en claro el Gran León. – Concluyo el anciano mientras acomodaba su barba larga y roja.

Karhu miro a su compañero y sonrió.

Talvez a los humanos nos extrañe una criatura tan maravillosa como el gran oso Karhu. Las leyendas van desde que puede adoptar cualquier forma hasta que fue el quien levanto las montañas en la tierra e hizo el pozo de los mares.

Ahora mismo, era Karhu la figura central de la vista de todos. Los magos no recordaban que Karhu les enseño la magia en un principio, y los creo con sus poderes.

Decididamente, no se veía amenazante, pero si transmitía el sentimiento de que no era lo correcto meterse en su camino.  
Una figura se levanto furiosa ante las palabras del anciano, sin embargo, y los demás guardaron silencio.

- ¡El Gran Oso no tiene que darte explicaciones a ti, Rassiumos! Y no hay que aclarar que deberías cerrar tu pico, antes de que yo te lo cierre con golpes de mi bastón! - Grito una mujer de cabellos rojos y con unas vendas negras en los ojos. Su túnica era de color blanco con un dibujo negro en forma de un pez, y entre ambas manos, se encontraba un bastón de latón bastante amenazante. El anciano suspiro enojado, y la mujer levanto el bastón como demostrando que su amenaza no era falsa.

- Cálmate Olvirena, no es necesario usar tu fuerza para que Rass se calle y lo sabes. Yo cree a ese humano que mis hijos* llaman Voldemort, si. Y cree también a su opuesto, si mal no recuerdan todos. Yo cree con mis propias garras a esos dos humanos, para que nada fallara, pero no esperaba que ese tal Albus Dumbledore se metiera en mis planes. Con la magia del Árbol, generare un cambio tal que purificara la Tierra hasta la llegada del Gran León. – A la mención del Gran León, todos se levantaron, y dijeron en voz baja algo que sonó como a "Gloria eterna al Rey", y luego se sentaron. Karhu miro alrededor y con su bastón señalo a un hombre de túnica blanca que tenia puesta una capucha. – Por favor, Dragadar, habla. Desde hace rato noto que quieres decirnos algo.

El hombre se levanto y se bajo la capucha.

Su piel era clara, y su cabello negro caía como un manantial por sus hombros. Poseía una angosta pero larga barba que terminaba en una trenza y unas cuentillas de plata. Sus ojos, los cuales llamaban la atención, eran como almendras en cuanto a forma, pero su brillo era dorado y su iris poseía forma ranurada, como la de un gran felino que encuentra una presa y la centra en la mira.

En su túnica, se veía el dibujo de una serpiente negra que rodeaba una esfera verde mordiendo su propia cola.

Dragadar tomo aire, aclaro su garganta, y entonces hablo con una voz suave pero al mismo tiempo dura, temible pero también amable.

- He visto al humano que creaste, aquel que los humanos nombraron Harry Potter. Imagínate mi sorpresa cuando vi que las esperanzas para renovar la Tierra era un niño contra el más temible de los humanos con magia que has creado. No dudo, aclaro, que tu magia es más poderosa, y si depositas la confianza en ese niño, yo también lo haré. Desde el principio del mundo, yo estuve ayudándote arando la tierra con mi forma, y yo cree las primeras cuevas y mis hijos aun pasean por la tierra. Pero… - La voz de Dragadar cambio y dio la sensación de que iba a lanzar una flecha directamente al corazón del asunto – Dudo fervientemente que confiar sirva. Yo digo que crees a un humano ahora mismo, sea macho o hembra, para que sea la guía del humano que creaste. Crea varios de estos humanos, o deposita trozos de este barro mágico en algunos. Y que cuando llegue el momento, el humano Harry Potter tendrá ayuda y no deberá temer.

Siguió a la voz de Dragadar un silencio capaz de cortarse con una cuchara, si alguien se hubiera atrevido. El hombre se sentó nuevamente, y los demás asistentes empezaron a murmurar extrañados ante la osadía de aconsejar al mismísimo Karhu, el modelador de la Tierra cuando esta aun era una roca sin vida en medio del universo.

Y para sorpresas de muchos, Karhu sonrió ante estas palabras.  
Dragadar era, decididamente, un ser muy especial.

Las serpientes tienen muchas habilidades ocultas, si mal no engaña a la memoria, y tienen entre esas habilidades la inteligencia y la previsión. Son ellas las que mas han sobrevivido de los animales en la Tierra, y eran temidas y respetadas desde que empezaron a reptar. El ouroboros representaba este respeto y miedo, y por ello era el símbolo de su viejo amigo Dragadar.  
Talvez muchos de los humanos jamás se fiarían de una víbora... tampoco muchos animales. Pero Karhu sabia que las intenciones de Dragadar eran buenas, y por lo tanto, escucho atentamente y razono.

Decididamente, Karhu escucharía este consejo.

Aunque a muchos nos disguste esta manera de juicio, los Señores…nos consideran sus hijos pequeños, y suspiran exasperados ante nuestras estupideces y guerras.  
Para los Señores, nuestros asuntos son plenas molestias, pues consideran a los humanos como los niños de la Tierra, creadores de problemas y siempre en algún conflicto por causas tan entupidas como el dinero o el poder.

Karhu, a pesar de que estas peleas parecieran mínimas, le dolían enormemente, y no esperaba mas conflictos entre sus hijos mágicos luego de la caída del mago Grindewald por Albus Dumbledore. Es mas, trato miles de veces de asegurarse que haya paz entre los seres mágicos, pues eran los de menor población de sus hijos humanos.

A la noche, cuando los demás Señores se fueron, Karhu junto barro del Gran Árbol del mundo, y empezó a moldear figuras con sus manos fuertes y seguras.  
Y para asegurar a los hombres la paz, levanto una estrella brillante en el corazón de la constelación Aquila. Los magos notaron al instante esto, pero no lo interpretaron en su momento. Los centauros se dieron cuenta al instante de la intención de Karhu, y sabían que llegarían tiempos de paz en poco tiempo, aunque Marte brillara en lo alto.

Mientras tanto, esa noche, en el Valle de Godric, un niño llamado Harry dormía apaciblemente en su cuna al lado de una lechuza de felpa, y un móvil con unas snitch doradas girando suavemente.

Faltaban tres días para el 31 de octubre.

* * *

**Nota de autora: **Siendo mi primer Fanfic, pido reviews consistentes que me ayuden a iluminar un poco en cuanto a estas cosas, porque deseo mejorar.

De todas maneras, a aclarar puntos se ha dicho!

**Karhu**: Karhu es parte de una mitología que vengo construyendo desde hace tiempo. El no es ni mago ni humano ni animal, sino que es lo que nosotros llamaríamos un "Semidiós". Fue creado por el hijo del Emperador, León, para cuidar y proteger la tierra. En la historia aparece nombrado varias veces, y esperen más animales maravillosos en este lugar, provenientes de historias anteriores no referentes a Harry Potter.

**Gran Árbol**: En un principio, existió un árbol en el mundo, creado por Karhu para intentar crear la vida que aun no existía en la Tierra. Este árbol se rompió y de su interior salieron todos los animales y las plantas, desde la más pequeña hormiga hasta los temibles dragones y las tranquilas ballenas de los mares. En su cuerpo crece barro con el cual fueron creados los Humanos cuando Karhu fue mandado por el Gran León para crearnos.

**Concilio del Gran Árbol**: Los guardianes y protectores de este Árbol tienen como deber reunirse para debatir los temas importantes de la humanidad y los animales. Estos guardianes y protectores son llamados Señores, y son nada mas ni nada menos que algunos de los Primeros Animales en salir del árbol. Los únicos que NO son representados en el Concilio son los zorrinos, los dragones, las esfinges, criaturas semi-humanas como centauros o sirenas, los vampiros y hombres lobo, y nosotros, los humanos.

De mas esta decir que los Señores tienen varios dolores de cabeza con los humanos.

* Karhu se refiere con hijos a todos los humanos, sean mágicos como no mágicos.


	2. El Fénix Enjaulado

**Declaimer**: Por medio del presente escrito, dejo constancia de que no poseo derecho alguno sobre el libro Harry Potter, incluyendo productos derivados del mismo (Películas, merchandising, música, etc.). Renuncio por medio de este escrito a cualquier intento de adueñarme de dicho libro o argumento, sin alterar ninguno de los mismos para mi propio beneficio, obedeciendo derechos de autor pertenecientes a J.K Rowling.

* * *

**Harry Potter y el Concilio del Árbol**

**Capitulo 1**

**El fénix enjaulado**

_En las áridas tierras del desierto dorado,__  
Donde ahora se alzan palacios vacíos de los antepasados__  
Nació del árbol ardiente de Ra de Iunu  
El gran pájaro de carmesí plumaje, Bennu_

**Canto sobre Bennu de Hamalgibar Hamdane, **

**Mago egipcio y bardo**

"_Yo soy el pájaro Bennu, el ba de Ra, guía de los dioses en la Duat"  
_**Libro de los muertos**

Al llegar al tercer día desde la reunión del Concilio, el humano hecho del barro del Gran Árbol para derrotar a Voldemort logro elevarse ante su enemigo, y con la sangre de su propia madre (entregada voluntariamente en sacrificio) destruyo a aquel que los humanos consideraban invencible.

Pero Albus Dumbledore, aquel a quien Karhu no quería en el camino para limpiar la Tierra, se interpuso en el destino preparado por el Gran Oso, y decidió que utilizaría la protección de la madre del héroe que aun estaba en el amanecer de la vida para poder salvarlo y cuidarlo de todo mal. Pues él sabia que Voldemort no se había ido, ni que jamás lo haría hasta que se encontrara su punto débil.  
Talvez motivado por el cariño, o por la culpabilidad, o por las acciones sentimentales a las que nos arrojamos nosotros cuando queremos proteger a alguien… o talvez el hecho de controlar un arma capaz de destruir a las mismas, hizo que Dumbledore pusiera al joven Harry en los brazos de una familia que despreciaba cada gota de su sangre.

Los años pasaron, y el joven héroe que había logrado destruir al gran y poderoso Voldemort fue transformado en un insulto a la memoria de su madre, un esclavo de mortales que ni siquiera se dignaron a mostrar la verdad o explicarle su origen.  
Finalmente, a los once años, fue devuelto en parte al mundo al que pertenecía, como todos sabemos, y se sucedieron los años en los cuales logro vencer los vestigios de Voldemort, hasta que contra su voluntad participo en su resurrección.

A partir de ese momento, el héroe debía elevarse otra vez.

Como Horus, Harry Potter debía perseguir a Voldemort, como hizo el Hijo de Osiris con su tío Set, a través del desierto. No un desierto de arena y sequedad, sino un desierto de gente que lo ignoraba o solo veía en el una entidad famosa y sin poder. Hacia tiempo que la gente no depositaba su confianza en el.  
Durante todo un año, Harry debió soportar humillaciones, calumnias e indignas acusaciones y ataques por parte de aquellos que deberían protegerlo y todo termino para el cuando su padrino, lo mas cercano a un padre que tuviera desde hace su infancia, murió atravesando el Velo Negro en el Departamento de Misterios.

Cuando Harry llego de Hogwarts en el Expreso, fue recibido no solo por la Orden del Fénix, sino también por su muy poco querida "Familia".  
Luego de las amenazas de Ojoloco Moody (Las cuales solo incentivaron la ira de Vernon Dursley hasta grados insospechados por los seres humanos) hubo un largo e incomodo viaje en auto en el cual surgió una muy hermosa discusión.

─ ¡Maldito idiota, deja de hacer esas cosas de una maldita vez! ─ Grito Tío Vernon. Harry estaba llorando y en su furia por recordar su culpabilidad en la muerte de su padrino, estaba empezando a descontrolarse su poder mágico.

Dudley estaba, decididamente, espantado ante el concepto de estar cerca de el en el auto mientras la magia del joven hechicero estaba descontrolada y clamaba con un color verdoso brillante por venganza a través de sus ojos.  
Rápidamente Harry trato de controlar su magia, pero su desesperación producto del miedo a su tío era no solo miedo…sino también furia y sensación de injusticia, y eso incentivo aun mas a su magia alimentada por el dolor.

Lo que sucedió a continuación fue para siempre un recuerdo imposible de borrar para Vernon y Petunia Dursley: El auto paro de funcionar durante un lapso indeterminado de tiempo, y durante el mismo, Tío Vernon empezó a sentir una falta de aire que transformo su cara de seguridad en una de pánico.

¿Un hechizo ahorcador? ¿Un embrujo de asfixia? Harry no sabía ni supo jamás que fue exactamente ese poder mágico, pero si sabía una cosa: Sea lo que sea, estaba quitando el aire a su tío.  
Talvez el hombre se lo mereciera. En el fondo Harry sentía que si el ser humano delante de el, podría ser encarcelado, pero también seria justicia por los años de maltratos.

Tan repentinamente como empezó, el hechizo freno ante un canto maravilloso, que el joven reconoció enseguida: El canto del fénix.

Vernon estaba recuperándose de la falta de aire, y Tía Petunia chillaba como una arpía en celo. Pero el canto del fénix era aun más fuerte que cualquiera de los gritos de la mujer, y continuo hasta que Harry llego hasta Privet Drive y corrió con su baúl hasta su habitación antes de que el señor Dursley pudiera siquiera alcanzarlo. Aunque eso no evito que gritara con su nuevo aire.

Aun en los oídos de Harry retumbaban esos gritos de cerdo furioso ante el concepto de que su chiquero de "Normalidad" fuese ensuciado con algo tan irracional como la magia. Pero también sonaba en sus oídos aun el canto del fénix, un canto parecido al de Fawkes pero por algún motivo más fuerte. Pensó seriamente si preguntar a Dumbledore si Fawkes lo había seguido, pero decididamente, algo en el quería huir lejos del anciano mago.

Ahora, encerrado como estaba en Privet Drive, Harry era un halcón enjaulado, el gran Horus humillado y encerrado en las cavernas, sobreprotegido y vigilado como una criatura feroz que pudiera volverse contra su dueño de un minuto al otro.  
No había diferencias entre este héroe y un perro hambriento y encadenado, y eso lo hacia enfurecer mas.  
No solo eran cadenas por culpa de Dumbledore. Todos saben que hay peores cadenas que aquellas puestas por los demás, y son las que nosotros mismos nos días y noches, Harry se azotaba en su interior por su ignorancia y testarudez, que llevaron a perder una de las personas que mas valoraba en el mundo.

Y no ayudaba que sus amigos le dijeran palabras intentando decirle que no tenia la culpa de lo que sucedió. No hay nada peor que oír un "No tienes la culpa" cuando en el interior uno sabe que tuvo parte en la muerte de la persona que amamos y queremos. Solo nos demuestra que no merecemos tanta compasión.

_Y la verdad, Harry no la quería ni la necesitaba._

Desde que había vuelto a Privet Drive, solo pensaba en una cosa, y la compasión o el intento de hacerle cambiar de concepto era un estorbo para su plan: Prepararse para volverse un oponente temible para el asesino de sus padres, convertirse en el guerrero que mataría al Basilisco que representaba Voldemort.

El brillo de sus ojos era igual al hechizo que destruyo su vida por culpa de una profecía…verde como el Avada Kedavra, brillante como dos esmeraldas pulidas que se centraban en su objetivo, duros como los cimientos de las montañas, pero meditantes y tristes como la superficie de los lagos gentiles que parecen estar siempre allí, esperando nuestra presencia para hacernos aflorar la tristeza y el pensamiento del interior.

Sus tíos decididamente se alejaron de Harry a partir de ese momento, aunque intentaron maltratarlo física y verbalmente.  
Pero algo sucedía cada vez que lo intentaban, y por lo que se dio cuenta Harry mientras estas cosas sucedían…No eran culpa de el.

En el primer día, Tío Vernon intento por todos los medios abrir la puerta de la habitación de Harry, pero se encontró a si mismo tratando de romperla luego de una hora de intentar con sus gritos derribar la puerta. Harry se dio cuenta, talvez por ese sentimiento de vigilia por algo mágico que desarrollo el año pasado, de que había un hechizo en la puerta. Eso le hizo pensar que había hecho magia intencional, aunque luego de unas horas, ninguna lechuza del Ministerio de la Magia llego.

Durante el tercer y cuarto día, los tíos de Harry fueron visitados por miembros de la Orden, quienes descubrieron a los familiares del joven mago intentando poner una bomba en la puerta del mismo. La cara de espanto de Tía Petunia ante el concepto de que alguien viera a gente como Ojoloco Moody en su sala de estar fue, durante mucho tiempo, algo que genero risas entre los miembros de la Orden del Fénix y los amigos de Harry, aunque para que esto sucediera Ojoloco hubiera imitado a su tía con un tono agudo y gesticulando como indignado ante el hecho de descubrir que Papá Noel no existe. La imagen del Auror había bajado, pero decididamente había causado que todos rieran ante el recuerdo de los ojos de Ojoloco abiertos como dos platos y gritando con voz aguda __

─"¿Qué hacen ustedes, manga de chiflados, en mi sala de estar? ¿Saben cuanto tardo en ordenar todo esto y ustedes…ustedes, cosas espantosas, vienen y rompen todo? ¡Voy a llamar a la policía, al FBI, a la CIA, a mi compañía de seguros, a los plomeros, a los bomberos, hasta la guardia de la Reina para que se vayan de aquí antes de que ensucien todo con su anormalidad! ¡Y mi alfombra, mi hermosa alfombra…! ¿Cómo se atreven a pisar mi hermosa alfombra con sus asquerosos pies de sacude varitas? Ya verán, ya verán…".─

Al quinto día, luego de que la Orden se fuera, el Tío Vernon intento por todos los medios golpear a su sobrino "subnormal", pero pronto se encontró con que los objetos rebotaban del joven como si fueran empujados lejos por magia. A pesar de que Harry insistió en que no estaba haciendo nada, fue encerrado en su cuarto, aunque luego de unos minutos la puerta se encontró abierta y cayó sobre Tío Vernon quien pasaba por ahí para asegurarse de que el joven no estuviera haciendo nada raro.  
El chichón amorotonado en la cabeza del señor Dursley era tan oscuro que tuvo que usar gorros durante semanas para evitar que la gente lo viera.

Al sexto día fue Dudley quien intento abrir la puerta, y pronto se encontró perseguido por multitudes de cerdos que invadieron toda la casa. Otra vez acusaron a Harry de ser el culpable de esta bizarra corrida de cerdos, en las cuales Dudley iba adelante huyendo de sus porcinos congéneres y recordando nítidamente su cola de cerdo.

Y Harry entonces noto algo que lo tuvo durante todo ese día y toda esa oscura noche sin comida pensando.

Cuando Dudley tropezó en las escaleras, se pudo escuchar nítidamente por toda la casa una risa bastante suave, aunque si audible. Una risa que pronto se transformo en carcajadas cuando Petunia abrazo un gran cerdo y trato de ayudarlo a levantarse, confundiéndolo con su hijo.

Decididamente, lo que estaba sucediendo, era del mundo mágico, de _su mundo_.

Algo o alguien estaban ayudándolo, y según parecía también, disfrutando mientras se burlaba y humillaba a los familiares de Harry.

Al séptimo día, mientras Harry aun esperaba una carta del Ministerio, el joven fue sorprendido con algo que a pesar de que el tiempo paso, jamás pudo olvidar.

En su escritorio, reposaban platos y platos de comida, y jarrones de bebidas varias. El recuerdo del Gran Salón de Hogwarts vino a su mente, aunque esta comida era más maravillosa. Los platos de carne de res, cordero, cerdo, pavo, hasta conejo y perdiz brillaban áureos en el escritorio. Al otro lado, reposaban cuencos llenos de ensaladas variadas que se elevaban como montañas verdes y rojas con el tomate y las lechugas, hechos de peltre o de plata algunos, otros hechos de oro y con vegetales que Harry jamás había visto. Los jarrones estaban hechos de oro, plata, cobre, peltre y hasta pudo distinguir uno que parecía hecho de alpaca, cada uno lleno hasta el borde de vinos, licores y jugos varios. Hasta le pareció distinguir en su prueba un vino tinto con mezcla de frutas rojas como zarzamoras y frutillas, y poseía un olor que parecía tener la propiedad de hacer olvidar los dolores o penas.

Era un banquete digno de un rey, de un…_héroe_.

Y según parecía, para el solo. Había un plato de oro decorado finamente con un escudo que jamás había visto, al igual que una copa hecha del mismo material, y cubiertos hechos del destellante metal.

El escudo era un oso sobre un relieve de un árbol que tocaba la tierra con tres raíces, y una nube con un triangulo en el centro que poseía dentro de si una estrella muy detallada con sus tres ramas superiores. A los costados del oso rampante, salían tres ramas de las cuales colgaban también estrellas, aunque no tan detalladas como la del interior del triangulo. Una leyenda aparecía en la punta del escudo, en un membrete detallado que rezaba en trabajadas letras "_Jo sóc aquell que aixeca l'arbre a les estrelles_"*.

Y para aclarar cualquier duda, un pergamino finamente enrollado y sellado con cera estaba en medio del plato. Hedwig estaba tratando de oler y detectar cualquier peligro en la comida, mientras Harry abrió el pergamino.

Una letra pulcra le recibió en su lectura, una letra que le hizo acordar al anciano mago Albus, pero decididamente no era Dumbledore.

_Querido Harry_

_Te preguntaras exactamente que significa todo esto. Considere que seria necesario darte alimentación apropiada en un deseo de que tus familiares no te maltraten. En caso de que te preguntes quien soy, me presentare formalmente luego de que comas (seguramente tienes mucha hambre mientras lees esto, y te pido que no retrases tu estomago por la carta de un viejo amigo). Espera treinta minutos después de comer, y apareceré en tu ventana. Trata de mantenerla abierta para esa hora para poder entrar, porque no deseo destruirla. Tengo fama de romper bastantes cosas, como siempre me recuerda Karhu…_

_De todas maneras, espero que esta comida sea de tu agrado. Te preguntaras quien pudo hacer esto y principalmente que sucede. Todo eso lo aclarare cuando me presente, mientras tanto trata de mantener la curiosidad activa y de saciar tu hambre lo mejor posible, porque si mal no recuerdo vas casi siete días sin comer._

_Talvez creas que la comida esta envenenada, y por ello incluyo en el pergamino una vara detectora de venenos y encantamientos. Simplemente ponla por sobre la comida y si hay venenos o hechizos nada agradables, vibrara y se volverá de color rojo. Es un pequeño regalo para mostrarte que estoy de tu lado._

_Durante estos días mientras te observaba, trate de cuidar de ti. Seguramente estas harto de que cuiden de ti como un niño, pero yo te cuido como un hombre. En caso de que te preguntes, yo fui el que hizo la corrida de cerdos que hizo correr al idiota de tu primo. Jamás en mi vida me reí tanto como cuando su madre lo confundió con uno de los chanchos._

_Yo fui el que ataco a tu tío en el auto cuando volvías de King's Cross, y te pido disculpas por haberme metido en ese momento, pero ya era insufrible. Cuando llegue allí te comentare todo, jovencito._

_También debo admitir que yo fui el que hizo el hechizo escudo en ti para evitar que te golpearan, y no me arrepiento en lo mas mínimo. Ese viejo esta loco si te persigue con un palo de golf por toda la sala de estar intentando darte en la cabeza._

_De todas maneras, te veo cuando termines de comer. No te preocupes en arreglarte, he visto chivos más sucios. _

_Y por cierto, dale de comer a tu lechuza. Debe tener hambre también._

_Ruzkarv, Señor del Concilio del Gran Árbol_

_Guardián Secundario de las Tierras Inglesas y la Noble Tierra de Gales _

_Segundo Señor Escocés de las Islas Hébridas, __Isla de Man__, __Shetlands__ y __Orkneys_

_Orden del Oso Blanco del Norte, Tercera Clase_

_P.D.: Recomiendo fervientemente la carne de res, es bastante buena._

Decididamente, alguien estaba en su ayuda.

Mientras el joven era acompañado por su lechuza nívea en su comida, una figura cuadrúpeda se acercaba al numero cuatro de Privet Drive. Ninguno de la Orden del Fénix podía verlo, salvo talvez Moody.

Su rostro alargado y delicado era contrastado con la grandeza y peligrosidad de sus grandes cuernos. Su pelaje rojo oscuro se ocultaba entre el follaje y los árboles cercanos, y cuando ya no tenía la protección de la sombra de los árboles, troto suavemente hasta la casa de los Dursley, atravesando la calle, deteniéndose bajo una lámpara la cual permitió ver mas nítidamente al animal.

El ciervo daba un aspecto de ser el rey de la calle y de los bosques. Su porte era digno y alto, y sus ojos de color gris resaltaban en su rojizo pelaje. El mismo brillaba como el cobre bajo la luz artificial, y podía notarse a pesar del pelo su musculatura amplia y fuerte, lo cual aumentaba su aspecto amenazante pero noble.  
El animal entonces empezó a correr hacia el numero cuatro de Privet Drive, saltando las vallas de las casas con una gracia al aterrizar digna de un cisne al descender en los lagos del Rin. Algunos gatos y perros huían espantados ante la vista del majestuoso ciervo, y cuando llego al patio trasero de la casa de Harry, se volvió una especie de fantasma de tela blanca.

En el lugar donde estaba el ciervo, se encontraba ahora una figura con una brillante túnica, que centellaba como una estrella.  
Le cubría una túnica blanca con el dibujo de un ciervo de color carmesí en la parte trasera y en un costado del pecho de la figura ondeaba suavemente con el viento de esa mañana, dándole aspecto de un fantasma.

Cuando Harry bajo su tenedor, satisfecho, la figura empezó a caminar por el jardín hasta la casa, y pronto llego al pie de la ventana del joven mago.  
Empezaba a anochecer, y pronto la luna se alzaría en una de sus nuevas figuras sobre el cielo oscuro, apenas delineado por alguna que otra nube fina.

_El fénix enjaulado iba a ser liberado._

* * *

**Nota de Autora**

Bueno, segundo capitulo, y espero estar complaciendo a la gente que este leyendo esto con una lectura más larga y descriptiva. Estoy mas acostumbrada a narrar leyendas y fabulas mas que este tipo de trabajos mas desarrollados, pero espero (aun así) no decepcionar a los lectores.

Ahora… es momento de aclarar puntos. Esperen siempre al final del fanfic para este tipo de cosas, porque en cada capitulo va a aparecer este tipo de aclaraciones necesarias.

Y como siempre, espero reviews!

**Bennu**: Bennu es el Fénix Egipcio, nacido según algunas leyendas de un árbol ardiente que se ubicaba en el templo de Heliópolis del dios Ra. El templo de Bennu era conocido por poseer aparatos para medir el tiempo como Clepsidras (Relojes de Agua) y demás instrumentos. El Pájaro Bennu estaba relacionado con el Calendario.

**Horus, Set y Osiris**: La historia de Set y Osiris empieza con ambos siendo hijos de Geb (Tierra) y Nut (Cielo), junto a sus hermanas-esposas Isis y Neftis. Ambos hermanos no se llevaban para nada bien, discutiendo y peleando todo el tiempo. Pero Set encontró una manera para destruir a su hermano.

Creo un sarcófago y durante una fiesta, se invito a los dioses a intentar ver bien quien de todos entraba en el mismo. Solo Osiris entro, y Set aprovecho para encerrar a su hermano. Luego de esto, lo descuartizo y desperdigo las partes del cuerpo de Osiris por Egipto. Isis, la esposa-hermana de Osiris, se lanzo en la búsqueda de las partes de su esposo. Osiris se volvió el rey del País de los Muertos, y fecundo a su esposa, dándole un hijo. Este hijo fue llamado Horus, y fue escondido por su madre junto al dios de la sabiduría, Thot.

Luego de una pelea, Horus venció, y vengo a su padre.

**Ruzkarv**: Ciervo Rojo en bretón. Por si no se noto, Ruzkarv es lo que conocemos como un animago, y se transforma en, por si no es obvio, en un ciervo rojo (_Cervus elaphus_), quien poseía una especie denominada "Ciervo Escocés" (_Cervus elaphus scoticus_)

* Esta frase esta en catalán y significa: "Yo soy aquel que levanta el árbol a las estrellas".


	3. Los cuernos de cobre rompen las cadenas

**Disclaimer**: Por medio del presente escrito, dejo constancia de que no poseo derecho alguno sobre el libro Harry Potter, incluyendo productos derivados del mismo (Películas, merchandising, música, etc.). Renuncio por medio de este escrito a cualquier intento de adueñarme de dicho libro o argumento, sin alterar ninguno de los mismos para mi propio beneficio, obedeciendo derechos de autor pertenecientes a J.K Rowling.

* * *

**Harry Potter y el Concilio del Árbol**

**Capitulo 2**

**Los cuernos de cobre rompen las cadenas**

_(…) Y cuando tengas miedo y no te fíes__  
Levanta las lanzas y llama con fuerza__  
Una vez, dos veces, tres,__  
El nombre de Apolo Articenens__  
Y el gran Rubecervus aparecerá, y__  
Con sus cuernos abrirá el camino para tu ejército  
A través de tus enemigos, hasta las manos de la Victoria_

**Herculeo Belicantus, General Romano**

Pasados unos minutos, la figura envuelta en su maravillosa túnica se elevo en los aires, y golpeo suavemente la ventana.  
Harry tuvo que ahogar un grito al ver la figura, pero luego recordó que debía haber dejado abierta la puerta.

Aunque muy tarde.

La figura atravesó la ventana, rompiendo los vidrios y casi rompiendo el marco de la misma. Ahora se encontraba parado en la habitación, con una capucha cubriendo su rostro. Con la poca luz del velador, Harry pudo observar a su visitante.  
Era alto, fornido y según parecía por una barba que asomaba bajo la capucha, era pelirrojo y hombre.  
Vestía una túnica blanca con el dibujo de un ciervo celta en el pecho, y el diseño era de un fuerte color carmesí y cobrizo.

─ Buenas noches, Harry. Creí que había sido claro diciendo que debías tener tu ventana abierta, pero no importa. Supongo que considerabas que era una broma, aunque como devoraste la comida, no era un chiste tu hambre ─ Dijo el hombre mientras bajaba la capucha que cubría su rostro.

La primera impresión de Harry fue que era un hombre de treinta y cinco años, y un hermano lejano de Ron.  
Sus ojos eran claros y grises, como de plata, y tanto sus cabellos como su barba y sus pestañas eran de un color cobrizo o pelirrojo.  
Harry tomo algo de aire, pues se dio cuenta que no respiraba por la sorpresa de que alguien atravesara su ventana. Y no se le puede culpar. No todos los días una persona con una túnica blanca atraviesa redondamente nuestras ventanas, saludándonos gentilmente como si fuéramos amigos suyos, a eso de las siete u ocho de la noche.

─ ¿Tu eres Ruizkruav…Ruzirkrov…Ruiseñor…?

─ Esta bien, esta bien, no es necesario que intentes decirlo tan mal. Mi nombre es Ruzkarv. Y como ya esta detallado en mi carta, tengo grandes títulos honorarios. He sido enviado por Karhu para enseñarte los secretos de la magia y lograr así elevarte ─ Extendió una mano dura y grande a Harry, mano que el joven mago tomo. Tenía la misma aspereza que una pezuña o el cuerno de una cabra, y era fuerte como si Ruzkarv se ocupara de arrojar rocas grandes y troncos como pasatiempo.

Un silencio llego luego de las palabras del señor, y este se dio vuelta a la ventana rota. Podían escucharse insultos en el piso inferior, lo cual demostraba que el ruido había llamado la atención de los tíos de Harry.

─ Cuando agarre a ese imbécil, voy a despellejarlo vivo por romper uno de mis vidrios. Petunia, dame la sartén, voy a encajarla en medio de esa asquerosa frente de tal manera que la cicatriz que tiene va a ser un corte pequeño.

Con un movimiento de su mano, el vidrio se reparo y volvió a su lugar. Según parecía, hacia hechizos sin varita y sin hablar, casi como los grandes magos que Harry había conocido. Y además, escucho un ruido en la puerta.  
Ruzkarv había cerrado mágicamente el mecanismo de la misma.

─ Así no nos molestan. Espero que sepas entender. De todas maneras… ¿Aun sigues culpándote de la muerte de Sirius, no es así?, ¿Y debes preguntarte como se de esto? ─ Mientras hablaba, el pelirrojo estaba empezando a mover su mano por la habitación, y los muebles u objetos se reparaban. No prestaba mucha atención a Harry, aunque si le oía.

¿Seguía culpándose de la muerte de Sirius?

Esa era una buena pregunta.

Hubiera dado, la verdad, cualquier tesoro para estar con su padrino, y consideraba que era culpable de lo que sucedió. No solo eso, sino que también casi manda al muere a sus amigos. Unos jóvenes de quinto año contra unos mortífagos. ¿Qué estaba pensando?

Harry no era ningún idiota. Pero tenia que reconocer que se había mandado a la boca misma de la serpiente por una ilusión porque su enemigo jugo contra el la carta más buena que puede usarse: la familia.

Ahora que lo pensaba detenidamente, no. No tenia toda la culpa.

Había tenido su parte, pero no toda.

─ Mientras piensas, te diré quien soy. Ruzkarv es mi nombre, y como ya decía en mi carta, soy parte del Concilio del Gran Árbol. Te preguntaras que es el Gran Árbol y que es el Concilio. El Gran Árbol fue creado por Karhu, el primer oso, con el objetivo de crear a los primeros animales. Cuando el árbol se partió en dos, varios amigos y yo salimos el interior del Árbol, y nos dedicamos a andar en la tierra y multiplicarnos. Cuando llego el momento, Karhu tomo barro de las raíces del árbol, y moldeo a los humanos. El Concilio fue hecho para que los humanos reciban nuestra ayuda cuando es necesario, o para decidir sobre el destino de ellos. Nosotros los consideramos a ustedes como nuestros hijos pequeños, que aun no aprenden… si, se que debe molestarte ese concepto ─ Mientras hablaba, Ruzkarv miro la puerta ─ Creo que lo mejor es no ser interrumpidos, puedo oír a tu tío bufando como un basilisco y no me gustaría tener que soportar a ese humano mal educado… _Arborius et candata_!─ Ruzkarv elevo su mano señalando la puerta y una esfera de color verde golpeo la misma.

La puerta tembló y empezaron a salir raíces desde el interior de la madera que se afianzaron a la pared, al suelo y al techo. Ruzkarv sacudió sus manos mientras apreciaba su trabajo, con cara de decepción.

─ Esto si que es raro… Jamás me salen plantas tan débiles. ¿Tendrán que ver con las protecciones que puso Dumbledore, Harry?

Harry, quien estaba ocupado viendo las raíces, miro algo asustado al hombre.  
Respondió en tono bajo con un "Si, claro" que hizo que el hombre suspirara algo enojado.  
"_El joven tiene que aprender concentración, decididamente tiene que aprender a centrar su mente cuando le hablan…",_ Pensó Ruzkarv mientras aclaraba su garganta para seguir hablando.

─ Bueno, hace sesenta y cinco o más años, Karhu creo al humano que llamas Voldemort. Quería crear un líder para los magos, alguien que los comandara y guiara en el camino correcto, como un perro guía a los corderos. Pero los demonios devoraron a Tom y…

─ ¿Devoraron? ¿A que te refieres con que lo devoraron?

Ruzkarv suspiro algo nervioso y miro a Harry.  
La puerta de la habitación estaba siendo golpeada con fuerza, pero las raíces estaban muy enterradas como para inmutarse ante ese intento de correrlas del lugar. Podían oírse los gritos de Tía Petunia y de Tío Vernon detrás de la madera.

─ Algunas veces, los demonios nos tientan de maneras espantosas. Y Tom Riddle fue tentado con su odio y su rencor desde muy temprana edad, y el demonio del orgullo se aprovecho de ello. Se termino corrompiendo, y se transformo en lo opuesto a lo que Karhu esperaba. Deberías haber visto lo desesperado que estaba cuando Voldemort se alzo en poder, y empezó a matar a magos y muggles. Dumbledore no era mucha ayuda con lo viejo que estaba, pero creo que Karhu tuvo miedo.

─ ¿Miedo a que? ─ Harry estaba sentado en su cama ya, y Ruzkarv estaba sentado también en la misma. El hombre jugaba con su barba mientras razonaba lo que iba a decir a continuación.

─ Veras… algunas veces, cometemos un error o un descuido, y a partir de ahí tenemos miedo. Hasta Karhu se sintió inseguro de si mismo, y no sabia que hacer, como un osezno perdido en la niebla del bosque… De mas esta decir que si se entera de lo que dije, me mata, pero bueno. Entonces, te creo a ti.

Hasta el momento, Harry intento controlarse pero el concepto de ser creado por una entidad que no conocía para arreglar un error no era un concepto muy fiable.  
Es mas, en el fondo rezaba que todo esto fuera un chiste o un sueño de mal gusto.

─ Te aclaro que nada de aquí es un sueño o un chiste. Y no fue para arreglar un error, sino para darle fin, y para darte a ti el nuevo lugar de líder de los magos. Ya paso la época en la que Dumbledore era el líder… su juventud se fue, aunque el no quiera aceptarlo aun. Tú eres el nuevo líder. Eres Ra, aquel que en su barca solar guiara a todos los hombres, y vencerá a Apofis. Eres Thor, quien matara a Jormungand. Hércules quien destrozo a la Hidra de Lerna.* Eres lo que los humanos llaman Héroe, pero nosotros llamamos Guía. Y ha llegado el tiempo para entrenarte, pequeño cachorro. Te enseñare todos los misterios que te imagines en tu mente. Conmigo, aprenderás a destruir y a crear de la nada un ejercito leal que luchara por ti contra tus enemigos; conmigo aprenderás los poderes mas grandes del universo que te puedas imaginar, aun mas grandes que los que poseen Voldemort y Dumbledore juntos. Te enseñare a construir las bases para un nuevo mundo para los magos, para finalmente traer paz y guiar a los hombres en el camino correcto.  
"Se que suena difícil de creer ahora mismo, Harry, pero siempre fuiste un héroe digno de recordar, y con mi ayuda, esta guerra que mato a tus padres, y a tu padrino, se va a acabar.

─ ¿Si eres tan poderoso, porque no detuviste tu mismo a Voldemort?, ¿Por qué dejaste que todo esto pasara si estabas cerca de mi y podías controlarlo? Eres Ruzkarv, tienes títulos magníficos y aun así no pudiste evitar que una cosa semihumana matara a mis padres. ¿Por qué debo confiar en lo que me puedas enseñar?, ¿Cómo se que no eres una trampa de Voldemort, o…?

Ruzkarv suspiro pesadamente y miro al joven.  
Podía soportar no ser creído, pero… ser considerado una ilusión era algo que no soportaba. Ser olvidado en la memoria de los hombres era algo sostenible, pero ser considerado una entidad maligna que iba a matar de un momento a otro como Dragadar en sus malos días era casi un insulto.

─ Veamos si eres inteligente. Si fuera una trampa de Voldemort, habría ya diez mortífagos persiguiéndonos con avada kedavra por toda esta mugrosa casa. Y yo jamás te mataría aunque pudiera. Creo que no entiendes el concepto de todo esto, Harry. Y mucho menos sabes con quien hablas.

─ Entonces dime tu nombre.

─ Mi nombre…es Ruzkarv Cernunnos. Yo fui la divinidad de los celtas hace mucho tiempo, pero me olvidaron por Cristo y los santos. Pero como puedes ver, no me fui, y ahora estoy aquí para guiarte. Espero que sepas quien era Cernunnos.

Harry negó lentamente con la cabeza, aunque pudo notar que todo el valor de antes se le había ido.  
Ruzkarv ya no mostraba una sonrisa, sino un gesto ofendido capaz de petrificar a quien se atreviera a molestarle. Recordaba ahora a un ciervo furioso, inflando su nariz con una respiración agitada producto de su ira.

Ruzkarv, sin embargo, al ver que el valor de Harry se había esfumado ante su cara amenazante, sonrió como antes y suspiro. Todo gesto de furia o de ofensa se había esfumado rápidamente como un dibujo en la arena que arrastra la ola.

Cernunnos, le contó el hombre, era una divinidad de los bosques. El hombre con astas de ciervo, una entidad poderosa y única, pues controlaba los árboles y los animales. Era el dios de la fertilidad y la fuerza, y los celtas veneraban a Cernunnos junto a demás divinidades.  
Y no solo era Cernunnos, sino que además era el Ciervo, el animal del cuarteto mágico celta. Los celtas le observaron por primera vez en su forma animal, y lo tomaron como simbolismo para su dios y para uno de los puntos cardinales.

Al principio Harry no entendió nada, aunque decidió que luego le preguntaría en mas detalle a Ruzkarv.

─ Y si tu eres un antiguo dios celta, ¿yo que soy?

─ Lo que ya te dije. Eres lo que los humanos llaman Heroes. Aquellos capaces de matar a las bestias que los demás temen, aquellos que superan todas las expectativas y se vuelven ejemplos a seguir, en leyendas y en historias que cuentan los padres a sus hijos antes de dormir. En la inspiración de los guerreros, en el rezo de las madres para con sus hijos, en los objetivos de los jóvenes, en el recuerdo de los viejos. Ya con un año de edad te volviste un héroe, Harry. Y ha llegado el momento en que te eleves aun más, y te vuelvas un héroe aun más grande. Pero la elección de volverte o no un héroe, o la decisión de que lado seguir, es tuya. Siempre lo ha sido, aunque sientas lo contrario.

Un silencio se hizo en la habitación, y durante el mismo se seguían escuchando los gritos de los tíos de Harry. Ruzkarv se puso a jugar con sus manos mientras Harry pensaba en esta nueva información.  
A lo lejos, se veía el amanecer que empezaba a nacer.

─ Mira Ruzkarv, lo que dices si me suena convincente, pero aun no se si confiar en ti. Dame tiempo para pensar, por favor. ─ Harry empezó a hablar con un tono mas educado. Decididamente había sido muy valiente en hablar tan maleducadamente a Ruzkarv si era quien decía ser.

─ Esta bien Harry. ¿Quieres que te siga trayendo comida? Dudo que esos humanos se dignen a darte de comer ni aunque venga la seguridad social sobre ellos.

Harry se levanto y camino delante de la ventana, dándole la espalda al hombre pelirrojo

─ Por mi no hay problema, señor. ¿Y le puedo pedir que saque las raíces de la puerta?, sino mis tíos se enojaran conmigo. Y… ¿Cuándo volverás?, ¿Me contaras mas sobre todo esto?

─ Cuando me llames, y cuando desees, te contare todo. Di mi nombre tres veces y estaré aquí. Ahora, si me disculpan, debo irme.

Hedwig, quien hasta entonces estaba callada, lanzo un grito asustada, y Harry se dio vuelta.

En el lugar donde estaba Ruzkarv se encontraba un ciervo rojo de gran tamaño y grandes cuernos. Sus cuernos parecían de cobre, y tenían aspecto afilado.  
El animal movió su cabeza elegantemente hacia la puerta, y en el acto las raíces volvieron a entrar en la puerta mientras se escuchaba el ruido del mecanismo abierto. En ese momento, la puerta se abrió y en el umbral se encontraban Tío Vernon, Tía Petunia y Dudley. Todos miraban espantados la escena.

Sobre la cama de Harry se encontraba un ciervo de gran porte, y el mismo lanzo un resoplo furioso al verlos. Se dirigió contra ellos, como para envestirlos, lo cual sirvió para que despejaran el camino las tres personas. El ciervo bajo las escaleras de un salto y de un golpe abrió la puerta de la casa, sacándola de los goznes y lanzándola hacia la calle con un estrépito que todo Privet Drive oyó. Harry bajo las escaleras corriendo junto a su familia, y vieron que el ciervo se paro en el centro de la calle, se dio vuelta mirándolos, y lanzo un gran llamado que resonaba como si fuera hecho por un cuerno de metal. Tanto Petunia como Dudley se cubrieron los oídos con la fuerza del llamado del animal.

Ruzkarv se paro en sus cuartos traseros, y movió sus patas delanteras y su cabeza, haciendo que sus cuernos parecieran más filosos que antes. Luego de esto, un cúmulo de hojas doradas apareció de la nada y cubrió al ciervo por completo.

Cuando las hojas y el viento huracanado que empezó al cubrirse el ciervo terminaron…el ciervo se había ido.

* * *

**Nota de autora**

Hola nuevamente, y perdonen la tardanza, pero aparte de este capitulo, estoy escribiendo la introducción de mi OC.

¡Bueno, como siempre, mas aclaraciones al final del capitulo!

**Ra y Apofis, Thor y Jormungand, Hércules y la Hidra de Lerna**: Cada uno de estos heroes (bueno, Ra es un dios) mato a una serpiente. Harry debe matar a Voldemort, quien es la serpiente en este caso.

**Ruzkarv y Cernunnos**: Como dijo Ruzkarv, Cernunnos era una divinidad celta que fue desplazada con la llegada del cristianismo a las tierras verdes. Ambas entidades están relacionadas profundamente.

**¡Un pedido para todos los que lean!**

Mientras escribo el próximo capitulo, me gustaría que me hagan preguntas para contestar en una nota de autor que subiré luego del capitulo 6 (o sea, el capitulo 7, día en el que descanso Dios y contemplo su obra, el numero mágico por excelencia). Un capitulo dedicado a responder todas las preguntas que tengan.

Como ¿Por qué hay tanta mitología aca? ¿Cómo fue que Karhu creo a Voldemort y a Harry, y porque también creo a Dumbledore? ¿Qué significa que Harry sea un "Héroe"? ¿Vas a tardar tanto para los capítulos? ¿Los poemas los inventas vos o los copias de algún lado? Y demás preguntas que pueden hacerme.

Saludos

Kali Orionstar.


	4. El Águila cae del Cielo

**Disclaimer**: Por medio del presente escrito, dejo constancia de que no poseo derecho alguno sobre el libro Harry Potter, incluyendo productos derivados del mismo (Películas, merchandising, música, etc.). Renuncio por medio de este escrito a cualquier intento de adueñarme de dicho libro o argumento, sin alterar ninguno de los mismos para mi propio beneficio, obedeciendo derechos de autor pertenecientes a J.K Rowling.

**Aclaración importante para este capitulo**: Deberé trasladar al lector a la ciudad alemana de Núremberg.

¿Por qué? Se preguntara el estimado lector. Bueno, pues ha llegado el momento de conocer a aquella persona que ayudara a Harry. Si, mi OC. Espero que les agrade.

* * *

**Capitulo 3**

**El Águila cae del Cielo**

_El Águila cae del cielo__  
La gran ave chilla de dolor  
__Ante la saeta que atraviesa su pecho  
Saeta maligna, que mata al rey del cielo_

_El Águila cae del cielo  
Lentamente desciende como una hoja  
Y se sumerge en el mar, ardiendo  
Su roja sangre es signo de desgracias  
_**Kotaro Showashi**

Dos jinetes a caballo observaban desde los árboles a una joven niña, uno de ellos afilaba una daga.

La niña era algo robusta, pero eso no reducía su gracia mientras juntaba flores. Su pelo castaño oscuro era largo, ondulado y atado con una cinta blanca, que destellaba como un lirio entre las rocas. Cerca de ella, se encontraba un joven de talvez veinte años, y lucia como la niña un cabello castaño oscuro y una nariz algo prominente, que le daba el aspecto de ser un halcón listo para despegar. Alrededor de ellos, volaba un halcón peregrino.

─ ¿Y que anduviste haciendo en la escuela, Alice? ─ Pregunto el joven mientras se acercaba a la niña.

─ Aprendí sobre los Rattenkönig* y como desenlazar sus colas, o como alimentarlas a todas sin que se peleen. Aunque preferiría darlas de comer a Sigfrido. ─ Dijo la joven y alzo sus manos para llamar al halcón con un silbido largo y profundo. El ave aterrizo cerca de ella, y miraba curioso a la joven, mientras el hermano se sentaba cerca para vigilar a Alice.

─ Ni que fueran tan espantosos los Rattenkönig… ─ El joven lanzo un bufido reprimiendo una carcajada ─ Aunque yo también los daría de comer a Sigfrido. Son espantosos y chillan demasiado.

La niña termino de juntar flores y miro a su hermano. Los ojos de ambos eran de color marrón cobrizo, dándole al hermano aun más aire de halcón.  
Repentinamente, Alice susurro de tal manera que solo el joven la escucho.

─ Ernest… Sigfrido esta nervioso. Hay gente observándonos, sino no estaría tan quieto mirando al bosque. ─ Al decir esto, ambos miraron al halcón peregrino, quien efectivamente miraba hacia el bosque, buscando entre las sombras unos ojos ajenos a los globos oculares comunes de los árboles.

Los jinetes se movieron nerviosos, pero uno de ellos dio la señal para moverse, y se acercaron al galope a los dos jóvenes.

Uno de ellos poseía, como los dos hermanos, una nariz larga, aunque su cabello era rubio. Unos ojos de color miel bastante fríos parecían ámbar en su piel marfileña y congelada.  
El otro jinete, era de tez más oscura, cabellos negros y ojos verdes bastante frívolos y desprovisto de cualquier gentileza. Recordaban mas bien a los ojos de un zorro, si uno de estos animales hubiera tenido ojos así: Astutos, y calculadores.

─ Prima Alice, Primo Ernest. Dichosos los hados que hacen que nos reunamos… ¿O debo decir lo contrario? ─ Dijo el jinete rubio, mirando burlón a Ernest.

─ ¿A que debemos la visita de nuestros dos primos favoritos? Dudo que hayan venido a comer unas masitas con té, Ireland ─ El tono de Ernesto fue lleno de sarcasmo y poca sutileza en disimular el mismo, mientras miraba al rubio con ojos furiosos.

Ireland rió burlonamente y se bajo de su caballo, acompañado por su hermano.  
─ Arnulven y yo solo pasábamos por aquí, y pensamos en dar una visita a nuestros amados primos sangre sucia. ¿Aun criando canarios, Ernie? Tu inútil pajarraco no puede contra mi águila real y eso lo sabes bien. Por eso deberías dejar a la familia Gerndrach encargarse del noble arte de la cetrería y no a la inmunda familia Goldbauer.

Tanto Ernest como Alice estaban furiosos, y estaban listos para sacar sus varitas y pelear.  
Fue Ernest el primero en sacar su varita y utilizar un hechizo _expelliarmus_ contra Arnulven, y fue Ireland el primero en lanzar un hechizo _Reducto_ que casi impacta a Alice.  
En unos minutos, una batalla de luces y hechizos estaba llevándose acabo entre los primos. Los hechizos de Alice desarmaban cada tanto a alguno de los hermanos, y los ataques de Ernest trataban de impactar contra Ireland, quien rechazaba los mismos con un hechizo escudo.  
De repente, un grito profundo salio de la garganta de uno de los combatientes, y los hechizos y maldiciones dejaron de surcar el aire.

Un grito, un gemido adolorido, la respiración agitada, y la sangre derramada sirvieron para que Alice entrara en pánico.

Sigfrido, el halcón, atacaba a Ireland continuamente, mientras este trataba de atacar al ave con un cuchillo ensangrentado. Arnulven estaba sobre Ernest, golpeándolo con sus puños, y Alice se encontraba en medio de este conflicto…y al ver a su derecha, presencio el producto de varias pesadillas a venir.

En el suelo, se encontraba su hermano, Ernest, sangrando profusamente por el pecho y tratando de pelear contra Arnulven, aunque su cuerpo estaba débil por la perdida de sangre.

Sigfrido había logrado herir en los ojos a Ireland, quien estaba sobre sus rodillas, tratando de taparse su ojo izquierdo, el cual sangraba profusamente. Ahora el ave trataba de atacar al agresor de su amo con toda su furia, chillando con toda la fuerza posible hasta el punto de aturdir a los que presenciaban la escena. Si hubiera alguna manera de describir el sentimiento del ave al ver a su amo al borde de la muerte, habría sido utilizada la palabra "Ira".

Todo empezó a volverse confuso, mientras empezaba a llegar gente, entre los que estaban los padres de Alice.  
Para cuando la madre de la niña se acerco a su hija, Alice se había desmayado.

Despertó unas horas después en el hospital.  
No tuvo nada que ver el hecho de que se había recuperado del cansancio de la pelea o del susto de ver a su hermano sangrando, sino que fueron unos gritos los que la despertaron.

─ Tus dos hijos trataron de matar a mi pequeña Alice y a Ernest. Y encima tienes el atrevimiento de decirme que ellos son inocentes cuando sus varitas estaban aun en sus manos e Ireland casi lanza un hechizo a mi hija. Mira hermano, no se que tienes en la cabeza, pero creo seriamente que tienes estiércol de dragón por cerebro.

─ Oh, por favor Arnold, no es tan grave. Además, tus hijos hicieron mas daño a los míos. Mi pobre Ireland esta tuerto y…

─ ¡Y mi hijo Ernest se esta muriendo! Por el amor de Merlín, no soy un idiota, Alexander. Por mi, puedes irte a…

─ ¡Señores, hay una niña aquí! Controlen su lenguaje de una vez y dejen que trabajemos en paz. Esto no es una cancha de Quidditch. ─ La enfermera amenazaba con su varita a dos hombres, quienes se encogieron de temor. Luego de amenazar a los dos hombres, la enfermera se inclino sobre Alice y empezó a revisarla con su varita para ver su estado.

El Hospital de Magia Alemán estaba acostumbrado a este tipo de incidentes. Era común que hubiera peleas entre las familias, solo por el hecho de que si, y era aun mas común que se sucedieran asesinatos en las familias. Un avada kedavra y se solucionaban los problemas familiares. El papeleo era bastante extenuante, pero sin duda alguna los primos dejarían de molestar, o las suegras estarían calladas y dejarían de criticar a las nueras.

Aunque esto no era agradable, menos aun en casos de gente mas joven, no había manera de controlarlo.

Había lamentablemente magos que consideraban que la "sangre pura" era digno motivo como para matar a sus familiares, lo cual generaba siempre problemas para los del Ministerio Alemán de Magia para cubrir este tipo de incidentes espantosos. Hacia unos días, un mago mato a un familiar squib usando unos perros salvajes bajo el maleficio imperius. Fue una escena poco agradable para el Hospital tener que intentar resucitar al manojo de carne que se había vuelto el pobre hombre.

La familia Gerndrach estaba reunida del otro lado de la habitación, hablando con Ireland y Arnulven. Hacia tiempo que tanto Arnold como su hermano Alexander no se llevaban bien, y sus hijos no demostraban que se alejarían de esa tradición. Desde que eran niños habían tenido que traerlos al Hospital por narices sangrantes, brazos y piernas rotas, y demás incidentes que parecían ahora estupideces al lado de las heridas de Ernest e Ireland.  
Alice miro a su padre, preocupada. El hombre de cabello castaño se acerco a su hija y le beso la frente con un cariño empalagoso, y ante un intento de la niña por levantarse, le ayudo.

─ Tu hermano quiere hablar contigo, Alice. Creo que quiere dejar las cosas en claro antes de... ─ El hombre contuvo un sollozo y ayudo a su hija a levantarse junto a la enfermera. Fueron a la cama de al lado, donde se veía a un joven recostado que tenia por compañía a un halcón peregrino, quien se había posado en la mesa de luz contigua al lado de su varita que poseía una forma de pájaro en la agarradera de plata.

Ernest estaba golpeado y magullado, y talvez habría bastado un poco de magia para solucionar sus problemas. Pero era tal el daño que le había hecho el cuchillo y los golpes de sus primos que no había manera de salvarle. Trataban en lo posible de mantener el dolor lejos con la ayuda de una poción para adormecer el cuerpo, pero eso no evitaba que el joven Ernest tuviera un rostro desfigurado por el dolor.

─ Oh, Alice…tuve tanto miedo de que esos dos te hicieran daño. Pero veo que estas bien, muy bien… ─ Ernest se mordió su labio para contener un grito de dolor y miro a su hermana con tristeza ─ Los médicos dijeron que no me queda mucho tiempo, el cuchillo tenia veneno y me hizo daño en el corazón, daño que no pueden arreglar. Alice, antes de irme, quiero darte las dos únicas posesiones que tengo. Quiero que cuides de Sigfrido y guardes mi varita junto a la tuya. Perdona a tu hermano, ya…ya no puede más.

─ Ernest, hijo… por favor, resiste un poco más. Talvez logren salvarte y…

─ No padre, no. Me siento listo para irme, protegí a mi hermana hasta donde pude…puedo irme en paz. Además, padre, ambos sabemos… no hay manera de restaurar un corazón así de herido, salvo de la manera muggle, y no llegaría a tiempo a un hospital muggle. Pídanle a la enfermera que me traiga el veneno para poder dormir. Ya deje en claro mi voluntad.

El padre de Ernest y Alice miraba desesperado alrededor, queriendo refutar lo dicho por su hijo.

Pero era cierto, los magos no sabían bien como hacer operaciones, y una puñalada en el corazón era algo que ni siquiera los muggles podían solucionar fácilmente. La enfermera se acerco con un frasco pequeño lleno de una poción de color verdoso y al ver el frasco, Ernest sonrió como si se encontrara frente a un viejo amigo.

─ Habría elegido cicuta si no estuviéramos tan apurados. Siempre quise morir como alguien de la antigüedad. Señora, traiga ese veneno, y deje que yo mismo lo tome. Quiero probar la muerte por mi propia mano.

La enfermera vio a Arnold y a la niña, esperando aprobación.  
Alice miro a su hermano triste pero decidida, y suspiro.

─ Prométeme que cuando estés en el cielo, me vas a cuidar.

Ernest abrió el frasco y tomo la poción de un solo trago. Miro a su hermana y sonrió mientras cerraba los ojos.

─ Te lo prometo.

El frasco, que hasta entonces estaba en la mano de Ernest, se escapo de la mano relajada y se estrello contra el suelo.  
Al cerrar los ojos su amo, Sigfrido lanzo un chillido repleto de dolor y desasosiego, como llorando la muerte de su dueño. Alice cerró los ojos mientras tomaba la mano de su hermano, y Arnold abrazo a su única hija.

Lejos, en el cielo, una estrella nueva se agrego a la constelación de Aquila.

* * *

**Nota de autora**

Hola nuevamente.

Espero que les haya gustado esta especie de interrupción de la historia de Harry y una introducción a Alice.

El próximo capitulo trata de ella y como va a ayudar a Harry, así que espero que les resulte agradable esta lectura. Y esperen pacientemente para el próximo capitulo

Y si, Alice es maga. Ah, y no olviden de dejar preguntas. (Y espero que alguno relacione este capitulo con una _leyenda griega_)

**Rattenkönig**: Rey de las Ratas en alemán. Este fenómeno sucede cuando la cola de cinco o más ratas queda atada por vivir muy apretadas o por nacimiento. Una de las ratas, la líder (El rey) maneja a las otras para conseguir comida y sobrevivir. Son consideradas un mito, aunque hay algunos especimenes momificados.

Saludos

**Kali Orionstar**


	5. El Águila Rúnica

**Disclaimer**: Por medio del presente escrito, dejo constancia de que no poseo derecho alguno sobre el libro Harry Potter, incluyendo productos derivados del mismo (Películas, merchandising, música, etc.). Renuncio por medio de este escrito a cualquier intento de adueñarme de dicho libro o argumento, sin alterar ninguno de los mismos para mi propio beneficio, obedeciendo derechos de autor pertenecientes a J.K Rowling.

**Harry Potter y el Concilio del Árbol**

**Capitulo 4**

**El Águila Rúnica**

_He visto los signos, leído las rocas__  
El Águila levantara vuelo,  
Yo la he visto erguirse furiosa__  
Y el gran Águila matara a la serpiente,  
Y quebrara con su pico el hueso y la carne ardiente  
_**Thorin Skarlsson, Runemal***

─ Todo seria más fácil si no fueras un fantasma, Ernest!

Alice había crecido ya, y tenía sus dieciséis años recién cumplidos.

Su cuerpo no era ni delgado ni hermoso, pero si elegante. Y su cabello seguía largo y atado detrás. Aunque ahora mismo, parecía un basilisco.  
Un fantasma de color perlado flotaba cerca de ella, siguiéndola mientras la joven corría por un corredor de la casa con gesto furioso.

─ _Te refieres mas bien a que yo hablara de manera tal que no fuera ni rima ni canto, sino un verso hecho y derecho, sin intento de concordancia entre las palabras que salen de mi pecho._

─ Sí, me refiero a eso.

─ _Sabes tan bien como yo, hermana mía, que esta azarosa forma de hablar es producto, nada mas, de mi atrevimiento por revelar los misterios del cielo a los oídos mortales. Pero te repito mi advertencia, una y otra vez. No dejes ni una moneda atrás, mientras quede algo de sangre en tu cuerpo, y huye lejos de la tierra beneplácita, pues las serpientes se acercan al nido._

Alice lanzo un bufido y miro a su hermano triste.

Desde el momento de la muerte de Ernest, su fantasma seguía y acompañaba a la joven, quien se vio obligada (por ser hija única) a seguir el noble arte de la cetrería, como la mayoría de los hombres de su familia.  
Sigfrido, el halcón de Ernest, se había vuelto su ave y seguía continuamente a Alice, al igual que el fantasma de su dueño anterior.

La joven abrió la puerta del salón, donde estaban sentados sus padres.

La edad había alcanzado a Arnold, quien usaba anteojos de oro y un bastón de manija dorada en forma de águila. Su esposa, Victoria, había quedado ciega producto de la diabetes (Talvez uno de los pocos males que la magia no podía curar) y tenia su cabello negro en un rodete prolijo, mientras tomaba un sorbo de té.  
Al ver al fantasma y a Alice, Arnold se levanto con dificultad y saludo a ambos con su mano (la cual paso a través de la del espectro).

─ Hijo mío, que placer verte por aquí. Pero… ¿Qué te pasa Alice? Si no te conociera, diría que pareces un basilisco al que le robaron sus huevos.

─ Ernest trata de advertirnos para que nos vayamos de aquí, el tema es que no entiendo el porque.

Arnold suspiro y se saco sus anteojos, los cuales se dedico a pulir mientras Ernest repetía sus palabras anteriores.  
Cuando el fantasma termino su dialogo, el hombre suspiro y miro a ambos.

─ Ya entiendo. No se diferencia con las palabras que me dio Ruzkarv hace unos días. Nos pide que nos traslademos a Inglaterra de inmediato. Seguiremos tu consejo, Ernest. Alice, ve y prepara tu baúl. ─ Dijo Arnold mirando a su hija a los ojos. Alice estuvo a punto de abrir su boca para protestar, pero las miradas en los ojos significaban "No dudes de mi palabra o deberé golpearte con mi bastón".

Alice se dio media vuelta, iracunda, y fue a su habitación. Ernest le seguía por detrás, obediente.

Hace dos años, Ernest tuvo el descaro de revelar los placeres del Cielo a su hermana durante una charla, y Dios lo sentencio a hablar en rimas o en forma metafórica, y a que no se le entendiera fácilmente. Algunas veces el fantasma aparecía en sueños, para revelar su oráculo, tratando de ayudar a su hermana o para levantarle el ánimo. Desde hacia tres días, su fantasma se había hecho presente en el plano material no-onírico y eso genero que ahora el espectro siguiera a su hermana a casi todos lados.

Al principio, los padres de Alice no entendían el porque de los sueños con su hermano, pero cuando empezaron a volverse realidad aquellas cosas que predecía el joven fantasma, le tomaron respeto y lo saludaban con alegría cuando aparecía en el plano material.

Empezó primero con un número de lotería que Ernest dio para que comprobaran que no mentía en lo más mínimo. Cada semana les daba un número para el día siguiente, y debían jugarle en cantidades algo exageradas. La sorpresa de los padres de Alice sucedió cuando se sucedieron siete aciertos por semana durante todo un mes, a veces sin jugarle.  
Luego se movió a cosas más difíciles, y les dijo los familiares que vendrían a visitar durante una semana. Otra vez acertó.  
Luego Ernest predijo cosas del gobierno tanto mágico como muggle. Cosas que sucedieron tal como eran descriptas.  
Cuando Ernest tuvo el descaro de contar a Alice los aposentos celestiales, fue maldecido con hablar siempre en metáforas, rimas o prosas. Eso dificulto todo para el pobre fantasma, aunque seguía prediciendo la venida de familiares indeseables, números de lotería, si el Ministro de Magia Alemán se veía vuelto en algún escándalo por andar comprando huevos de dragón, y demás cosas tanto banales como interesantes.

De todas maneras, Victoria y Arnold sabían que algo se venia, aunque no le comentaron a Alice.

La familia Gerndrach estaba furiosa aun por el ojo perdido de Ireland, y querían desde hacia tiempo venganza. La situación no era nada agradable, hasta el punto de que cada reunión familiar era una batalla campal mágica.

La vieja águila real de Arnold volaba alrededor de la casa día y noche, vigilando detenidamente los terrenos y trayendo señas de que había gente vigilando la casa.  
Primero fue un botón ajeno al del guardarropa de los tres familiares vivos, luego fueron más y más signos. Cabellos, trozos de tela, y por ultimo, trozo de pergamino nuevo.

Esa fue la señal mas temible, pues significaba que había una guardia perpetua y un pergamino nuevo significaba que era estable.*

Hacia cinco noches, Ruzkarv había aparecido en la casa transformado en ciervo.

Era un viejo amigo de la familia, temido por los demás familiares, y el "caballo" favorito de la pequeña Alice cuando esta era aun una niña. Aún recordaba como su amigo iba de un lado al otro de la sala, tan histérico como un pájaro en una jaula pequeña

_El gran ciervo estaba mas que alterado. Balbuceo sobre Voldemort, sobre Harry Potter, sobre Karhu y sus planes, y sobre lo irritado que estaba con Dumbledore por querer controlar al chico. Todo esto mientras caminaba por la sala ante la mirada de Arnold y Victoria, quienes miraban callados a Ruzkarv. Sabían bien que cuando el hombre estaba balbuceando las cosas, significaba que eran muy graves._

_Pasaron talvez dos horas en las cuales Ruzkarv hablo en un monologo mas bien interno.  
Entonces, luego de escupir todos sus problemas, miro a Arnold a los ojos con cara de pensamiento vago._

─ _Los planes de Karhu están girando. Tengo que entrenar al joven Harry Potter, y tu hija ayudaría bastante. Además, parece que tu hermano te tiene entre las cejas, así que si nos vamos evitaremos que te mate. Deberemos ir a Inglaterra._

─ _¿Inglaterra?, ¿Y que haremos mi familia y yo allí? Ruzkarv, no dudo de ti, pero si vienes corriendo y balbuceando todo, significa que algo grave paso. _

─ _Oh si, algo muy grave. Los idiotas del ministerio mágico de Inglaterra se dieron cuenta al fin que Voldemort volvió. ¡Casi mata al chico, por mil ciervos galopantes! De poder mataría a ese Ministro Fudge, mira que hay que ser idiota como para creer que ese asesino no volvió…_

─ _Estas empezando a divagar otra vez, Ciervo. Céntrate en el tema. ¿Por qué tenemos que ir hacia Inglaterra?_

_Ruzkarv se había puesto a balbucear mientras Arnold preguntaba, y cuando el otro hombre termino de hablar, Ruzkarv lanzo un bufido enojado. No había nada peor que detenerle el carro del pensamiento, como bien sabía Arnold.__Pero el viejo ciervo sabía que tenía que explicarles. No había otra manera de convencer a los Goldbauer que diciéndoles la verdad, pues tenían como un sexto sentido para detectar la mentira de inmediato.  
No que Ruzkarv se atreviera a mentir a su viejo amigo, claro esta. Pero algunas veces, para lograr objetivos, decimos mentiras que son blancas pero pueden ofender con facilidad._

─ _Quiero que tu y tu familia enseñen a Harry. Hay una casa cerca de donde el vive, que esta a la venta. Dame tu aprobación y la comprare para ustedes, es mas, hasta puedo decorarla como tanto te gusta…tu estilo de decorar todo sobre aves rapaces es bastante agradable. ─ Dijo Ruzkarv mientras sonreía burlonamente a Arnold. _

_El hombre suspiro y miro al ciervo.  
No podía arriesgar a su hija con los mortífagos, pero si tenía la protección de alguno de los señores del Concilio, talvez aceptaría. Aunque el tema seria el traslado, y el cuando… la vigilancia perpetua de su poco adorado hermano lo atacaría apenas se moviera fuera de los terrenos de la casa._

─ _Ah, por cierto ─ Comentó Ruzkarv como quien no quiere la cosa, casi como si fuera algo común del día a día ─ Cuando venia para aquí vi a algunos familiares tuyos. ¿Aun no se olvidan del ojo de Ireland, no? Insisto en que deberías llevar a la justicia mágica este asunto…ya pasaron seis años._

─ _Creía que tanto Alexander como yo evitaríamos pelearnos tanto. Pero Ireland no es pacifico o razonable, y quiere destruir a Alice. Aunque según me llegaron rumores, Ireland paga más de trescientos mil galleons por que le lleven el cuerpo del halcón de mi hijo. Es un completo exagerado. Pero ya me estoy cansando, creo que razonare tu oferta._

─ _Esta bien, Arnold. Ya sabes como llamarme cuando consideres que es el momento. Cuídate, y tú también cuídate Victoria. Por cierto, muy rico el budín…supongo que es un strudel que yo aun sigo llamando budín porque no entiendo nada de estas cosas alemanas._

Arnold miro a su esposa con tristeza, y Victoria suspiro.  
Había llegado el momento de llamar a Ruzkarv.

No lejos de la sala de estar, subiendo unas escaleras, Alice dormía. Había empacado todo, y tenia sueño en extremo.  
Al lado de su mesa de luz, se encontraba una percha donde ahora dormía Sigfrido, el halcón peregrino, cubriéndose con un ala la cabeza.  
Estaba soñando con algo ya común para su mente: El campo cercano al río donde había muerto Ernest.

Pero no aparecía su hermano en el sueño, sino un joven que jamás había visto.

Era un joven alto, de cabello negro y ojos verde esmeralda que casi se confundían con el prado. Usaba unos anteojos rudamente arreglados, y en su mano sostenía una varita mágica. Según parecía, se estaba divirtiendo haciendo levitar una roca y hacer que de algunas vueltas.  
Iba a acercarse cuando una mano la detuvo, y se dio vuelta.

Ahí estaba Ernest, pero algo no estaba normal… su rostro estaba repleto de pánico. El joven abrió la boca y dijo con voz sepulcral.

_Durante la oscuridad del velo de Leto  
Las dos serpientes asesinas se arrastran__  
Rodean la noble casa del águila  
Y dicen con tono contento_

_¿A cual de las águilas mataremos primero?  
¿Quién de ellas perecerá ante nuestro veneno?  
No importa el hambre o el sueño  
Al águila mas joven mataremos primero_

Ernest y el joven desaparecieron, y Alice despertó.  
Noto al instante el calor, y se levanto de la cama de un salto. Sigfrido volaba por toda la habitación, asustado.

Tan rápido como pudo, levito su baúl y bajo corriendo por la escalera junto al ave.  
Podía ver ahora en el pasillo unas lenguas de fuego, humo acre y negro, y unas sombras que se movían de aquí para allá, buscando en las habitaciones.

─ ¡Ahí esta la niña, mátenla!

Un rayo verde voló hacia ella, pero Alice logro esquivarlo justo a tiempo, y lanzo un hechizo paralizador a su atacante. El compañero de su contrincante levanto la varita pero no tuvo tiempo.

Sigfrido paso como una flecha y le arrebato la varita, y la lanzo contra una esquina de la pared. Un ligero crujido revelo que la varita estaba rota. El hombre saco entonces un cuchillo para atacar a Alice, pero ella ya estaba apuntándole con su varita.

─ _¡Desmaius!_, Rápido Sigfrido, ve y ayuda a mama y a papa.

El halcón se fue mientras el hombre quedo tumbado en el suelo, provocando un gran estrépito.  
Alice fue a la sala y encontró un caos.

Arnold intentaba por todos los medios derrotar a al menos diez magos, mientras la madre de Alice usaba un hechizo escudo para proteger a ambos. Sigfrido estaba sobre algunos de los magos, esquivando los rayos de magia y picoteándoles las manos o arañando sus caras.  
Alice se arremango su remera y se lanzo al ataque con un encantamiento de bola de fuego. Uno de los magos empezó a chillar mientras se quemaba, y dos de sus compañeros se lanzaron sobre la joven.

─ _¡Desmaius!_

─ _Petrificus totalus._

Dos hechizos venían directos a la joven, y ella tomo una acción algo arriesgada. Lanzo un maleficio quebrantahuesos y otro maleficio de confusión, y trato de esquivar los hechizos que se dirigían hacia ella. Apunto a un pequeño gabinete a su lado y lo levito con dificultad delante de ella. El mueble exploto, tirándola atrás y llenando a varios con astillas y pedazos de gabinete.

Arnold miro hacia donde estaba su hija, y de su bolsillo saco un extraño elemento.  
La punta del cuerno de un ciervo, hueco y decorado en plata, y soplo con la mayor fuerza que tenía.  
No se escucho el sonido con el alboroto de la pelea, pero el sonido llego a los oídos indicados.

Una explosión se realizo en un costado de la pared, y los magos que estaban intentando derribar al padre de Alice gritaron espantados.  
Un gran ciervo rojizo entro al galope, con sus grandes cuernos amenazantes. Dos magos fueron atravesados por los grandes cuernos de cobre y el ciervo sacudió su cornamenta con fuerza, haciendo que salieran volando y golpearan a algunos de los magos cercanos.

Ruzkarv había llegado, y al ver la escena de la casa en llamas, estaba echando espuma por el hocico.  
Lanzo un gran bramido, que hizo retroceder a los magos que atacaban al padre de Alice.

─ ¡Alice, ven aquí, rápido!

Alice miro a su padre y corrió hacia ellos. Sigfrido estaba ayudando al ciervo a golpear a los magos, quienes estaban asustados y lanzaban varios hechizos tratando de matar al animal.  
Ruzkarv se acerco a Arnold, Victoria y Alice luego de arrojar bien lejos a un mago que trato de lanzarle un hechizo cruciatus.

─ Arnold, ─ La voz de Ruzkarv salio del interior del ciervo de manera que los tres familiares oyeran ─ no te preocupes por Vanir, ya lo libere junto a los otros pájaros. Rápido, pongan sus manos en mis costados. Luego enviare todo su equipaje, aunque creo que el incendio destruirá todo. ¿Listos?

Sigfrido se poso sobre el cuerno de Ruzkarv, y un viento fuerte empezó a elevarse.  
Antes de ser cubierta por miles de hojas doradas, Alice pudo ver a los magos que intentaron matarla corriendo hacia ellos.

Segundos después, se habían ido.  


* * *

**Nota de Autora**

¡Bueno, otro capitulo!

***Runemal**: Persona que lee las runas, o mago.

*Cuando los magos vigilan a otros, algunas veces utilizan pergaminos para anotar los movimientos del día a día y enviarlos vía lechuza o pájaro. Si un mago encuentra un trozo de pergamino que no le pertenece en su patio, se considera que le están siguiendo la pista. También puede darse el caso de la Orden del Fénix, que utiliza patronus para comunicarse. Pero recordemos que fue un método hecho para la Orden específicamente.

Espero que este sea de su agrado, saludos a todos. Y recuerden dejar preguntas

**Kali Orionstar**


	6. El Hierofante

**Disclaimer**: Por medio del presente escrito, dejo constancia de que no poseo derecho alguno sobre el libro Harry Potter, incluyendo productos derivados del mismo (Películas, merchandising, música, etc.). Renuncio por medio de este escrito a cualquier intento de adueñarme de dicho libro o argumento, sin alterar ninguno de los mismos para mi propio beneficio, obedeciendo derechos de autor pertenecientes a J.K Rowling.

* * *

**Harry Potter y el Concilio del Árbol**

**Capitulo 5  
El Hierofante**

_El sumo sacerdote se alza en su trono__  
Puente entre cielo y tierra, Dios y el hombre  
__En su mano se encuentra un áureo cetro  
Y sus palabras son simples pero directas_

"_Yo haré de aquel que me oiga  
Un gran rey de hombres, un guía en la noche  
Enseñare los secretos y misterios, y el que aprenda  
Gobernara sobre la Razón y el Deseo" _

Habían pasado cinco días desde que Ruzkarv había aparecido, y las cosas no iban bien para Harry.

Tío Vernon tuvo que pagar fortunas para arreglar la casa luego de que el Ciervo destruyera casi todo con sus grandes cuernos. Y había encerrado a Harry otra vez en su cuarto.  
Decididamente, algunas veces la gente no aprendía de sus errores, y las reparaciones llevaban bastante tiempo haciéndose, llenando la casa de polvo y restos de pared, lo cual parecia una pesadilla para tía Petunia.

Y algunas cosas extrañas empezaron a suceder. Cosas que nosotros consideraríamos mínimas, pero para los ojos del joven mago, eran señales.

Primero que nada, el pasto y las flores de la casa empezaron a morir. Primero fue una planta de interiores, la cual supusieron que murió por falta de mantenimiento. Luego fue el pasto, las flores, la tierra misma.  
Visto desde afuera, el Numero Cuatro de Privet Drive parecía una casa abandonada y seca.

La tierra era reseca, y no importo cuanta agua utilizo tía Petunia, nada pudo volver a hacer que fuera utilizable. Las flores estaban totalmente marchitas, secas, desprovistas totalmente de color y vida como si hubiera pasado un viento del desierto y las hubiera apagado. El árbol cercano a la casa también se seco, y durante las noches, el viento jugaba entre sus ramas produciendo un ruido igual a gemidos de dolor.

Luego fue una espantosa plaga de ratas que quiso devorarse a Dudley. Producto de la sequedad, las ratas fueron adentro de la casa, y empezaron a comer todo lo que tenían a su alcance. Tía Petunia termino acomodando las cosas en cajas de plástico, lo cual daba un aspecto vació a todo el hogar. Una noche tuvieron que espantar a las ratas que intentaron comer a Dudley, quien dormía en su cama como un cerdo en su chiquero. Harry no sabía si Ruzkarv tenía que ver, pero sin duda alguna, una plaga de ratas era un chiste de muy mal gusto.

Aunque algo le decía que había algo detrás.

¿Cómo se podía explicar que la tierra se muriera de la nada, y las ratas entraran desesperadas a la casa y casi devoraran a su primo?  
Para los tíos de Harry, la única respuesta era simple. La culpa la tiene el único fenómeno que conocen en el barrio.  
Así que intentaron varias veces encerrarlo en el cobertizo de debajo de las escaleras, sin éxito alguno ya que la puerta estaba rota desde que una rata intentara devorar el picaporte, rompiendo todo el mecanismo.

─ Mas te vale quedarte ahí, maldito fenómeno. Tú tienes la culpa de lo que esta pasando… primero mi jardín se muere, ahora nos atacan ratas. ¿Qué falta, que venga una plaga de enanos de jardín con ametralladoras y traten de dominar el mundo?

Y surgía una duda.  
¿Acaso Voldemort, o el mismo Harry, estaba causando todo esto?  
Dudaba seriamente que el solo pudiera controlar una plaga de ratas o la sequedad de todo un terreno. No era un mago tan poderoso, y Voldemort no gastaría tiempo secando unas magnolias. Talvez Ruzkarv tenia que ver.

Luego de las ratas y la sequedad de la tierra, sucedieron otros hechos interesantes. Durante todo un día, el agua no salía de las canillas, unas polillas atacaron los armarios de todos los integrantes de la casa, tío Vernon fue atacado por multitudes de palomas en su trabajo, y demás hechos que podrían resultar graciosos, pero que para los ojos de Harry significaban una cosa.

_Algo estaba en movimiento._

A pesar de estos eventos tan divertidos, los días pasaban aburridos para el joven mago, sintiéndose otra vez enjaulado como un animal feroz, recibiendo cartas de sus amigos que intentaban ser amables y reconfortantes sin siquiera lograrlo. Cartas que eran luego devoradas por las ratas o por las polillas o por la plaga del momento.

Ahora mismo, Harry estaba en su cama, recostado, con una carta abierta cerca de el. Arriba de la carta, había una llave dorada con una nota atada. Debió haber leído la carta mil veces, y haber visto la llave durante más veces también. Sus ojos miraban fijos el techo mientras una polilla volaba alrededor de la lámpara.

_Querido Harry_

_¡Hola pequeño! _

_Perdona que no haya ido aun a rescatarte de tus asquerosos tíos, pero tuve que venir a Núremberg a resolver unos asuntos con unos viejos amigos míos, quienes han accedido a ayudarme a entrenarte._

_Como ya vengo suponiendo, tu tío te encerró en el cuarto. Ese hombre si que esta desesperado, pero te diré un secreto._

_Para abrir cualquier puerta, te envió con esta carta una llave especial. La invente junto a Sanglier, pues somos bastante fanáticos de abrir casas y lugares ajenos. Solo sostén la llave delante de la puerta, y la llave se transformara en la indicada para el tipo de portal. También funciona para abrir lugares mágicos como el Callejón Diagon, Gringotts…y demases.  
Mientras esperas pacientemente mi llegada, te contare un poco de estos amigos que irán a ayudarte._

_La familia Goldbauer es una familia de magos alemanes que siempre ha ayudado a los Señores que pertenecemos al Concilio, y son esos amigos con los que siempre puedes contar. Arnold ha sido un gran amigo mió (hasta soy el padrino de su hija).Hay varias familias que ayudan a los señores del Concilio. Creo que la mayoría de los Señores tenemos una familia a nuestro cuidado, e incluso mas de una familia. Yo tengo bajo mi cuidado a la familia Goldbauer, tres familias de Inglaterra, una de Francia y una tribu aymará en Argentina.  
Te cuento que los Goldbauer vivirán en Privet Drive, si mis planes funcionan y no sucede nada negativo. Ellos, al igual que tu, están en serio peligro y por lo tanto necesitan de mi protección. La cual, como debes darte cuenta por mi ausencia, he dado cordialmente._

_De todas maneras, volviendo a ti, mi pequeño cervatillo._

_Espero que no hayas tirado los platos que te di esa primera vez que nos vimos. Ellos te darán el alimento que desees con solo mirarlos y pensar con fuerza (recomiendo pensar con hambre, actúan mas rápido). Así jamás morirás de hambre, aunque el estimado señor Vernon Dursley te niegue hasta un mendrugo de pan._

_Otra cosa que te pido es que no me menciones en las cartas a tus amigos Ron y Hermione. No tengo deseos de que te bombardeen de preguntas, y si no ven con sus propios ojos que me convierto en ciervo, no te creerán ni pizca que un ciervo rompió la pared de la casa el otro día… ni aunque se los cuente el mismo Moody._

_Por cierto, también te envié un recuerdo de Alemania. No te podía enviar cerveza, pero te envié un adorable libro de magia nórdica. Un clásico, si me lo preguntas, y mas que interesante. Te pido que lo leas hasta que yo llegue._

_Te veré en cinco días, si es que todo sale bien, Harry. Cuídate, y evita salir de tu casa (aunque dudo que tus tíos lo permitan)_

_Ruzkarv_

_P.D.: Cuando llegue te contare un dato curioso. Tiene que ver con tu familia, así que espero que eso te mantenga curioso hasta entonces. _

_P.D. 2:Y seguramente te diste cuenta de mi maldición en esa casa. Se tienen merecido todo eso, ojala que esa asquerosa mujer este angustiada porque se le murieron los pimpollos. Ah, y para alejar las ratas, solo da una ofrenda a un gato cualquiera, y pídele que por favor aleje las ratas. Te vas a sentir tonto, pero los gatos hacen caso cuando les das una ofrenda._

Gracias a estas útiles indicaciones de Ruzkarv, Harry pudo comer día tras día, mientras esperaba pacientemente a su tutor. ¿O debería llamarlo maestro? El tiempo pasaba lentamente cuando uno espera a aquellos que consideramos nuestros maestros, como bien debe saber cualquiera que se adentre en el camino de la magia.*  
Aunque no hizo caso al consejo del gato. No quería ponerse a hablarles a los gatos de la señora Figg como un loco pidiéndoles que por favor eliminaran las lentos parecían los días que Harry miraba elevarse el sol y la luna, leyendo el libro que le había enviado Ruzkarv. Dicho libro era maravilloso ya en su portada.  
Fundado en un cuero que parecía de dragón, y con letras y decoraciones de plata. El titulo era incomprensible.

**_Kirjaita Louhi_**

_Hoivata äidin tavoin Louhi kirjailla we kotona alku -lta aika ,  
Minä kirjain elatus sala- sisältä itse , kesken sammet hipiä__*_

El contenido del interior, por suerte, estaba en ingles, y pudo leer su contenido hasta algunos puntos, donde la traducción fallaba.  
El Libro, que se denominaba a si mismo "Palabra de Louhi", recordaba bastante al diario de Tom Riddle.  
Según parecía, se podía escribir en hojas determinadas del libro preguntas o palabras, y el libro respondía. Luego investigaría más a fondo dicho , las partes que permanecían intactas, aclaraban sobre magia elemental antigua, transformación, adivinación, control de animales mágicos, y demás puntos.

Según decía en el prologo, dicho libro era el mas popular de los países europeos del norte y la zona que conformaban los países que eran parte del bloque soviético. El Kirjaita Louhi era llamado Libro de Louhi, una hechicera finlandesa que forma parte de los mitos de la tierra finesa. El libro aclara que la mayoría de los hechizos escritos en el Kirjaita Louhi estaban prohibidos por ley en la mayoría de los países del norte, pero que su estudio no estaba negado a ninguna clase social, y era el libro de consulta preferido para los magos estudiantes de magia del norte, junto a libros de teoría mágica como "La Magia de los Objetos" de Stephen Urgenret, "Teoría Moderna de la Transformación Contemporánea o El Libro de las Transformaciones" de Arabella Daranian y demás títulos.

Los hechizos del Libro van desde transformar rocas o árboles en objetos animados y vivos como perros o pájaros, hasta la auto-transformación compleja, llegando a la Animagia, y pasando por la creación de objetos que obedecen órdenes o vulgarmente llamados "vasallos".

Día a día llegaban lechuzas con cartas de Ron y Hermione, inclusive de Neville, Luna y Lupin. Ninguna tenía respuesta. Hedwig se aburría entrando y saliendo del cuarto, comiendo algo de los platos mágicos y viendo a su amo estudiar.

Pero, hoy se cumplía el quinto día.

El viento, que hasta entonces traía el gemido del reseco árbol y el susurro de los arbustos secos se detuvo, y los pájaros nocturnos parecían haber silencio era interrumpido por los quejidos de tía Petunia mientras perseguía una rata.

Pero la mente de Harry pensaba en una cosa, a pesar de que parecía dormir.

¿Qué lado elegiría?

Según el Libro de Louhi, existía un lado bueno y un lado malo por lógica, pero también existía un lado intermedio, neutral. Y aquel era el indicado para los que quisieran _la gloria_.Tenia sentido en parte.

Durante gran parte de su vida, Harry creyó en el lado de la luz, en Dumbledore, en la Orden del Fénix, en la gente cercana y esa magia que Dumbledore tanto elogiaba. Pero sentía que esa magia, el amor, había perdido el sabor.

Sirius ya estaba,sus padres ya no estaban tampoco,y casi mueren sus amigos por su culpa.Y podía seguir la lista por culpa de un concepto como una pelea donde el no quería estar. Y parecía que nadie se ponía en sus zapatos ni un instante.

No es que tampoco tuvieran que, pero decididamente la gente entendería mas si dejara de considerar que era fabuloso ser huérfano por una profecía que dijo una mantis religiosa fanática de los chales.

Prometeo, eso debía transformarse el joven. En Prometeo, en el guía. En Ra, el señor de la Barca Solar. Pero…

¿Y si el quería elegir un nuevo camino?

No más luz, u oscuridad. Humanos, todos en la misma mano, piezas de ajedrez blancas o negras destruidas.

Y un nuevo poder. _Un poder Gris e imparcial, sin maldad o bondad, neutralidad perpetua_.

**Solo necesitaba decidir.**

¿Estaba dispuesto a tomar este camino que se abría?  
¿Estaba listo para elevarse como el nuevo fénix, ya no sometido a las órdenes de la luz o de la oscuridad, sino a sus propios deseos?  
¿Iba a transformarse en verdad en el nuevo guía de la gente?

Posiblemente moriría por todo esto, pero… Voldemort se había llevado la vida de todos aquellos que amaba.  
La venganza es algo que no se debe hacer, pero aun así… ¿no merecía vengarse?

Y aun así… ¿Era la muerte algo para temer?  
Ya había visto a la Muerte a la cara muchas veces, y era casi como una amiga con la cual se sentaba a tomar un té. Pero, eso no importaba, sino el concepto de cambiar y alejarse del camino que habían elegido para el.

Pero, ese camino ya no parecía suyo.

Ya no podía vivir perdonando o amando o siendo sensible. No quería mas ese camino, estaba harto de la mentira de perdonar, de amar. Quería odiar, permitirse el lujo de odiar, de desear la muerte, de vengarse, de volverse poderoso.

Miro a Hedwig.

Ella fue lo primero que tuvo propio durante todo ese tiempo con los magos. Era maravillosa, pero… los magos que criaban esas lechuzas tan maravillosas, eran también los que discriminaban a otros magos por ser distintos, los que humillaban a otras criaturas por creerse sabios y únicos.  
Su varita mágica era otra prueba de esa compulsión de los magos por crear algo maravilloso pero terrible al mismo tiempo. Capaz de crear cosas pero al mismo tiempo destruirlas. Nada era blanco o negro totalmente.

Hasta Hedwig podía ser maligna si así lo deseaba, enviando mensajes de conspiración para matar a un vecino si asi se deseaba. El mundo mágico era estúpido, tan sencillo en su forma blanquinegra que aburría.

Lo había decidido…se transformaría en el nuevo Prometeo.  
Hedwig lanzo un canto suave, quitando a Harry de su pensamiento, y ambos se miraron.

Un ruido de cascos se escuchaba afuera.

_Ruzkarv había llegado._

_

* * *

_**Nota de Autora**

¡Fin de otro capitulo, y lamento la tardanza!

*Algunas culturas de magos consideran importante tener un maestro o guía que enseñe, ya que las enseñanzas por cuenta propia pueden no ser las correctas.

*Traducción: _Libro de Louhi – Madre Louhi me escribió en el principio de los tiempos, tengo los secretos dentro de mi, entre la piel del sollo._

El Sollo es un pez que forma parte de la mitología finlandesa, y con su cuerpo se hacían objetos maravillosos, uno de los cuales es el mágico Kantele de Väinämöinen, héroe del Kalevala. Y el sollo, EXISTE en la vida real, y es bastante feo.

*Ah, un detalle: Para ser siempre bienvenidos a la casa de una persona con un gato, siempre lleven una ofrenda. Puede ser algo de comida, como un juguete. Los gatos consideran esto como una muestra de respeto, y se muestran educados ante el que hace la ofrenda, salvo que este lo pisotee o maltrate de alguna manera a el o al dueño. Ruzkarv le dice a Harry que le haga una ofrenda a un gato para que elimine las ratas, ya que es una muestra de "agradecimiento" por parte del felino luego de recibir un tazón de leche, un juguete o comida.

Saludos

**Kali Orionstar**


End file.
